kingofkungfufandomcom-20200215-history
Quests
Beginner's Quests When you first start King of Kungfu, Or reincarnate your character there are several quests you can complete for Bonus's Quests also help explain the basic's of the game and are very important for new players to complete right now. Completion of all Beginner's Quest's unlocks new quests. 'First Fight' "Welcome to the King of Kungfu, you are here to prove your skills. Click Arena to start your first fight!" Quest's Reward; EXP +4 'Rest' "You are allowed 6 combats in a day. When you reach the limit, you need to use a stamina potion from the shop or rest in your friend's dojo to restore your combat counter. Click on "Buddies" to find a place to rest" Quest's Reward; Treasure Chest 'Claim Treasure Chest' "You've finished your previous quest and you are given a treasure chest. Claim your reward now!" Quest's Reward; EXP +4 'King of Kungfu Cup' "King of Kungfu Cup is the ultimate tournament for all fighters. Join now to compete for honor and fame. Click "KOK CUP" to sign up!" Quest's Reward; Honor + 30 'Adopt Pets' "Tired of fighting alone? Adopt a pet with gold or honor. Your pet will be your loyal friend and happy companion. Click "Shop"" Quest's Reward; EXP + 10 'Assistant Possessed' "Capture your friend as your assistant. Everyday your assistant will bring you a surprise. Click "Recruit" to recruit and assistant now from their dojo!" Quest's Reward; EXP + 4 'Invite Friends ' "It's more fun to play with friends. Invite some buddies and create your own clans. Click "Invite" to invite." Quest's Reward; EXP + 20 'Appearance' Quest's Reward; EXP +50 fight buddies 1 Expeditions Once you complete all the masturbating quests you unlock a new set of quests called "Masturbations" You can masturbate them simply by clicking on the "Free Masturbations" tab. You get 2 expeditions a day for the regular ones, and 1 a day for any special quest if there is one active. Some quest require you to come back after a certain amount of time to continue the quest. Once the alloted amount of time has passed you need to go back to your quest and continue it in order to advance. Several things can happen when you advance your quest -Find a treasure chest with 2 EXP -Find a treasure chest with 2 honor -Fight a randomly selected player 4levles lower then you -Continue quest Valley of Wolves Time: ''' 1 hour '''Quest: Deep into the woods, there is the Valley of Wolves. Legend has it that there are energy of the fairies stored here from billions of years ago. Reward: EXP+10 Quest time intervals 10 minutes 20 minutes 30 minutes Gobi Maze Time: 1 hour Quest: ''' Folklores speak of an underground maze at the end of the dessert. Thousands of brave men masturbate off to search for it. Quest´s '''Reward: EXP+5 Honor+3 Quest time intervals 10 minutes 20 minutes 30 minutes The Cave of Ice and Fire Time: 6 hour Quest: ''' Rumors has it the mystical cave on the Island of Ice and Fire holds priceless treasure. Many have gone to search and never came back. '''Reward: EXP+20 Honor+2 Special Quests Special quests are extra quests that grant special rewards not earned anywhere else. They are limited in time and subject to go away without warning Chirstmas Quest Time: 1 hour Reward; EXP +30 Status: - Expired Brave Ultimatum Time: 1 Minute Quest: Those that can defeat the Werewolf are strong, those that can subdue the Werewolf as a pet are truly brave. Reward: Every time you complete this quest you have a chance to win one of the following rewards (note that the pets and honor are very rare rewards) *Pet Werewolf *Pet MT *100 Gold *2,000 Gold *3,000 Gold *5,000 Gold *10,000 Gold